


Crescendo（漸強）

by yuli_lee



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Piano, Romance, Violins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuli_lee/pseuds/yuli_lee
Summary: 「Hey,keep learning piano with.....Yang Yang！」「Today we talk about "Crescendo"」那人臉上紅暈都還沒消，雙唇也被吻的紅潤。講話略微遲鈍的樣子簡直可愛的要命
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Crescendo（漸強）

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一篇沒什麼內容的親親  
> _  
> 新手入住AO3, 還在摸索中，慢慢搬運之前的文章  
> 這是入了breddy坑之後的第二篇創作，可以說是十分青澀了（也十分sacrilegious)....希望大家看的開心  
> 文章靈感來自他們的影片，楊博堯看起來真的像喝醉一樣整個人都粉粉的；；  
> 影片連結：  
> https://youtu.be/FR3t_34-Wfk

車裡播著音樂，聽起來像廣播之類電台正放著流行歌，但brett頭暈的沒有辦法仔細去分辨那到底是來自哪個國家的  
但反正流行歌嘛，不管哪國語言都一樣是四個和弦不斷重複。

他剛從朋友的婚禮回來，酒量不是很好的小提琴家被老同學們灌了幾瓶就醉的不太能說話了，不適和酒精帶來的燥熱讓他耳朵和兩頰都染上了漂亮的粉色。

「醒醒，brett，你家到了」

他向載他回來的朋友咕噥著道了謝，搖搖晃晃走回自家門前，拿鑰匙準備開門

奇怪的是今天鑰匙怎麼都對不準鑰匙孔

「.....你個醉鬼！」在他懊惱的彎腰想看看到底是怎麼回事時，身後傳來焦急的腳步聲，來人緊張的把他往後拉「我們家在隔壁啦」

認命的攬著這個醉的不分東西的人往家的方向走，eddy讓對方勾著自己的肩，brett幾乎是半放鬆任由對方拖著自己  
“eddy一定會安頓好自己”這種無來由的信任讓他舒服的往對方頸窩蹭了蹭

他聽到對方低聲罵了句髒話

「哼...」他滿意的享受eddy瞬間從脖子紅到耳垂的反應，繼續往對方頸窩鑽。

「別蹭了，你是貓嗎？」終於磨蹭著脫掉兩人的鞋子入了屋，eddy把拖著對方的右手舉起來狠狠揉了一把他的頭

「我是Mr.Yang Yang」brett開心的笑起來

這是開始耍酒瘋了吧.....「Mr.Yang Yang是誰？」

「Mr.Yang Yang是世界知名的鋼琴大師！」他掙脫對方扶著他的手，推開他們家琴房的門「架好攝影機！Mr.Yang Yang要開大師課了！」

「dude....你認真的嗎？」「快去拿！」那人扶著三角鋼琴又催了一聲

eddy無奈的拿了攝影機出來架好，想著等brett酒醒了一定要放這支影片讓他自己看看。

他對著鏡頭裡的brett調整焦距，只看願(酒)望(瘋)被滿足的brett終於安份下來乖乖坐在琴凳上，呆愣的瞪著琴鍵

「唔....要說什麼？」

「噗...你連要說什麼都不知道嗎」

eddy直起身湊近迷茫的坐在琴凳上的人，醉酒的人臉上浮著淺淺的紅，伸手攬他後頸和他討吻

brett喝了酒特別黏人，也特別主動

俯下身用舌尖輕輕舔了舔帶酒味的下唇，brett主動張開嘴放他進來，然而他並沒有照做，含著對方口感特別好的唇瓣又啃了幾口才繼續探入。

沿著對方上顎舔了一遍，惹的brett舒服的哼哼，他明顯感受到對方體溫比他高了些，攬著他後頸的手越來越放鬆，他伸手勾住對方的腰，放開喘不過氣的唇瓣

「熱嗎？」

「嗯...」已經染了水氣的眼睛透過鏡片眼巴巴盯著自己，eddy用空著的那隻手替他解開藍色格子襯衫上面兩顆鈕扣

「親親...？」brett又往他頸窩鑽，口齒不清的問

如願以嘗的被大手扶著後仰露出脖頸，柔軟的雙唇徘徊在脖頸和耳垂之間輕含著不敢咬，怕給對方留下痕跡，只敢放肆舔弄頸側那塊與琴吻重合的皮膚

brett倒是舒服了，咬著嘴唇忍著喘息，但這種不喘出聲的悶哼更要命。

爽的思緒亂飛的同時倒是eddy攬在自己腰上逐漸用力的手臂突然給了Mr.Yang Yang靈感，他抬手推開埋在他頸窩啃的正起勁的大狗狗「我想到了，今天就來說說鋼琴如何做漸強！！」說完順手揉了一把正在興頭上被迫中斷的人的頭髮

eddy覺得自己要瘋。

「damn....」看對方真的認真的把思緒放回鋼琴上，沒有繼續理自己的意思，eddy只得起身「....哈...行吧」

「Hey,keep learning piano with.....Yang Yang！」

「Today we talk about "Crescendo"」

那人臉上紅暈都還沒消，雙唇也被吻的紅潤。講話略微遲鈍的樣子簡直可愛的要命

他無奈的看著對方在鋼琴前面扭著身體亂教，一面氣惱一面又覺得實在太可愛了。

至於隔天一早9點起床打開電腦準備確認剪輯進度的brett發現eddy剪出不放在影片中的精華片段之後是什麼反應，那就是後話了。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝收看，喜歡的歡迎幫我點心心♥️和留言  
> （能收到回覆真的會很開心的！至少知道有人看過了；ˇ；）


End file.
